Burgrr Inc.
Burgrr Inc., also known as the Meat Zone, Fleshcorp Tissue Recombinators Unlimited and "MARVELOUS FOOD DREAM!!! 1000% EAT!!!", is a zone that harvests creatures to be made into food matter, and then serves them to customers. BBQ Girll stated that the purpose of Burgrr Inc. is to "provide essential foodmatters to the entire range, even layers where foodmatters are not a concept. We are the recombinators of the flesh-concept. Without us, the gleaming itself would shrink and sleep and never dampen again." Burgrr is a constantly expanding business and plays an important role in providing food. They have their own website (currently down and archived) and all their writing contains misspellings and grammatical errors, with suspicious results such as "you're dinner" instead of "your dinner". All fast-food restaurants seen in the grey zone are actually "tendrils off the same thing" (Burgrr), except for Wendy's. The Burgrr Crew The main Burgrr crew consists of: Harmburger, BBQ Girll, Grinding Chuck and Tum-Tum acting as the face of the company, with Harmburger as the main mascot and logo image. The burger logo can wink, often changing when you're not looking. The exact hierarchy and who's really in charge is never made clear. The crew members can shift between different appearances. "form is not entirely an "illusion." It's more like everything in existence has many forms at once that are all equally real." Their "true" appearance is more frightening and seen when scared or in danger. All staff members show hatred towards plant matter, only using meat and other animal products. Burgrr is always willing to hire new employees by making advertisements. By completing a set of questions in an appliance survey they can decide your position. Their hiring can be deceiving, people that got accepted may actually be used as an ingredient in their products. *Harmburger *BBQ Girll *Grinding Chuck *Tum-Tum *Double Door *Miss *Stone Slab *Dr Balmer There's also Counter, but he technically doesn't work there. He just stands there enjoying being ordered on. The break room has an animate Vending Machine but it is not stated if it works here of not. Also of interest is the Burgrr website, which is an entity of its own."The burgrr website wrote itself actually!" Kitchen and Freezer It's the place where Harmburger cooks the food. Various meat products are held in the freezer. Despite the freezer working, it doesn't even lower the temperature, keeping the meat in a slightly warm climate. This doesn't stop it from being used. The living are sometimes locked in the freezer and Harmburger comes in later to chop them up. In Don't Get Spooked you can visit Harmburger's kitchen to create a Pus Dummy, Blood Dummy or Skin Doll. Failing to give the ingredients in the correct order results in your dismemberment at the hands of Harmburger. Factory Being a large company, Burgrr needs an equally massive factory for meat processing. The Factory floor itself seems to be infinitely large in size, stretching out in all directions before vanishing in the darkness. Churning, rusty machines of incredible and impossible size and design fill every corner, caked in blood and filth. They are described as looking like they were "designed by clowns", with goofy "faces" and robot arms with Mickey Mouse-like hands, all painted with garish stripes and polka dots. Animal carcasses of varying degrees of familiarity are constantly moved about, cooked, ground, packed and processed, some even while they're still alive. Grinding Chuck is seen here preparing his signature meals. Magboils are found here as well, though they are considered vermin by the staff. They scurry about walkways and pipes, feeding on any scraps they find and occasionally getting ground up by accident. Cafeteria Burgrr makes deals with various zones and facilities to open up a local cafeteria. We see them having a cafeteria in the Hospital for patients to eat. The only entrance and exit in a cafeteria is through Double Door. He doesn't allow customers to leave with food as it might cause problems because of "complicated zonal stuff". Harmburger also has the job of serving cafeteria customers. Harvesting The Burger Inc. comes in waves to harvest beings from different zones. While only periodic, "increased demand for their products might mean their operation keeps getting bigger and more invasive every time." 'Burgrr has been to the grey zone numerous times before. When they come for a harvest, they affect everybody's perception (except for isolated cases) and start advertising and selling their products. Pick-up windows appear on weird, often impossible locations. Buildings that have such a window look normal on the inside. People come and choose from the menu and are instantly served. The food is disgusting, ranging from raw bloody meat,boiled bone, hair, wriggly things and unusual animal parts that are often still moving (and sometimes screaming when bitten). People eat the food regardless, failing to realize what they are really doing. The victims are driven to eat more and more, and from eating too much they fatten only from the neck up. Slowly, their facial features disappear, starting with the eyes, while their head grows big and round, bigger than a beach ball. They become genderless and pale white, their body impossibly sustaining the giant head. They are now called Eggheads and in this stage they are no longer under the Burgrr influence. Desperately seeking attention from other people, they are ignored, because they can't be perceived by those still under the Burgrr effect. Inside the enormous head develops a Brainfly which erupts from the head and flies towards the Burgrr factory for processing. Brainflies are served in other zones. '"What happened in the Burgrr story was just one harvest. They come, they take a few million humans, they fatten up a few million more, and they leave again. Nobody remembers the missing people ever existed." '''The harvesting is not an apocalypse as it may seem. Burgrr Inc. is careful to only take what is needed. Restaurants During a grey harvest, Burgrr restaurants open up in cities. Double Door manifests on buildings and through him people can access the restaurant. Restaurants have unclean conditions, and are crowded with customers. Here they feast wildly on their ordered meals. Upon leaving, victims find that the time of day doesn't correspond with how long they perceived to be inside, implying that the victims perception of time is distorted while inside. Cashiers and frycooks can be of any zonal origin, even including from the grey zone. Animate objects found here include Counter and Vending Machine. The vending machine is found in the neighboring staff break room and its products can be traded with other items. Near the counter is a vault door protected by a very simple password (just keep pressing red) that leads to Harmburger's Infinity Chopping Block (see bellow). Infinity Chopping Block Harmburger has his own subzone that is an extension of himself called MCBKFC90//XI/X00, code-named Infinity Chopping Block. This is where he butchers the product. It is depicted as vast room with carcasses hanging from chained hooks. How far the room reaches can't be seen because of the darkness. Advertisement When grey harvesting, Burgrr uses advertisements to capture the interest of people into buying their products. Billboards and panels appear everywhere, and neon signs dwarf entire buildings. Their hamburger logo starts appearing on new supermarket products. The logo sometimes winks, and it can change when not looking. TV's may broadcast hypnotic advertisements. When seeing the ads, people act like it's nothing unusual and proceed to the nearest serving area. Activities In Burgrr dining places they offer activities for children such as coloring, games and if they ask, one of the staff can entertain them personally, similar too a clown. There are play zones for kids such as: '''Balls Vat A pit full of balls (among other things) including soccer balls, basketballs, baseballs, and billiard balls. Children are encouraged to find other chunky parts left behind by other kids. The pit seems to empty somewhere unknown. ' Tall Climbing' An unreasonably high construct of metal girders for climbing. Grease and jelly makes it tough at level seven. On top there's a telescope to look down. ' Disappear Hole' A hole that leads to an unknown place. The destination is said to have lots of toys or candy. No two destinations are the same. ' Silly Pipes' A network of pipes for kids to play around. Following the steams can lead to a warm area. When going trough a pipe, it gets smaller and smaller. Operation As a company that constantly expands, Burgrr is always looking for new zones they can sell food and/or harvest from. They are also trying to develop new meals and research new ways they can make profit. In the grey zone, their activity is worldwide except in Australia for an unknown reason (theorized to be due to Drop Bears). Products Burgrr produces and sells all kinds of exotic meat food. Since they hate vegetation, all their products contain no plant matter. Even their lettuce, cheese, ketchup and bread is 100% animal materials. Many Burgrr foods are still animate and some even conscious. These living products, called "meaties", can roam around the factory. Some are bigger than others and they can display aggressive behavior towards intruders. meaties also appear as mascots. When The Morgue got overrun by the dead that reanimated as Slobs, Burgrr saw a great opportunity to have a merger with the Morgue since Slobs regenerate from any injury, making them an endless supply of meat. Slob meat is safe as long as it's cooked first. The food price varies very much. The price can range anywhere from $000 to $1111 and way above. Other unusual prices include: FINE, ?!?, just some extra if it's okay, 25%, no charge, $B.IG, $WHAT, $9+7=?, $_.__, $1.E, $. Some food has the size options: small, median, big, too big. Any meal can be oversized with a lot of extra money. Anatomy charts: Chart-mooo.png|Cow Chart-oink.png|Pig Chart-cluck.png|Chicken Chart-bray.png|Llama Chart-buzz.png|Fly Chart-glup.png|Glup Chart-honk.png|Honk Chart-hush.png|Hush Chart-voovoov.png|Voovoov Chart-wobbl.png|Wobbl Chart-hahahahahahahaha.png|Egghead Not all Burgrr products are food matter. They can also sell shirts, toys, hammerspace tote bags, flies, single socks, pre-deliver (?!?), wet cylander, dry cylander, a far away thing and others Can You Know? *The full Burgrr story can be read here *Bwabwabwa is also sold as food. *Burgrr is partially related to the SCP Foundation, SCP-726 (Reconstructive Maggots) being one of their experimental products and SCP-1904 (Play Tubes) possibly related since it's a fast-food playground. **Cyclops Baby is an instance of SCP-1904-1. **EBSHA has a file about item Q0092, a manifestation from Burgrr Inc. *The fact that Wendy's isn't part of Burgrr like the other fast-food franchises is maybe because the author likes their food more. *According to Bogleech he didn't came up with the name Burgrr so it's non-canon but he also didn't settle on a name for the zone either. The site was named Burgrr because Slimebeast, who collaborated in making the site, already had burgrr as a food related domain name in his collection. Characters most often refer to the company as the Recombinators. Category:Zone Category:Organization Category:Media Category:Burgrr